Existing types of apparatus for inserting the leads of components into the holes in a printed circuit are complicated, cumbersome and not very functional. One type of apparatus has pincers which grip the body of the component and, with the help of guides, previously positioned around the chosen holes, perform the above-mentioned inserting operation.
Another type of apparatus has two pincers which grip two leads on the component, the aforesaid pincers centre the leads with respect to the chosen holes and then insert the leads gripped between them into these holes.
It is obvious how complex and bulky such a piece of apparatus is, and its bulkiness represents a considerable drawback when one considers the fact that it is necessary to work in a restricted space not much bigger than the space allocated for the corresponding component. Also this type of apparatus cannot provide information as to whether or not the above-mentioned inserting operation has been carried out satisfactorily; and, if not, it will be the job of the operators to then take steps to remove scraps of waste material from the printed circuit.
An object of this invention is to provide a piece of apparatus which enables the leads on electrical and/or electronic components to be inserted into the corresponding through holes in a printed circuit, and which, after the aforesaid inserting operation has been carried out, enables the aforesaid leads to be clamped to the circuit itself. In preferred apparatus it is established that the holes in the substrates are in fact there, and checked that all the leads have been inserted into the relevant holes.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus, which is capable of inserting leads in the holes of a printed circuit regardless of the pitch between the above-mentioned leads.